


He Paid Extra For Those Leather Seats, You Monsters

by MogmaMittens



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: ... kinda..., Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Car Sex, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Post-Time Skip, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, jk i have like 10 wips and 2 of them are longfics, long time no fic yall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 12:47:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11532543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MogmaMittens/pseuds/MogmaMittens
Summary: “We’re not gonna have sex in anabandoned car,Ignis.”“I’m open to suggestions,” he kissed the side of Noct’s neck, walking him back until he was against the side of the nearestfreakin’ car.“These are hardly abandoned, by the way.”“That’s… even worse.”





	He Paid Extra For Those Leather Seats, You Monsters

They’d been up for hours by now. Prompto and Gladio had gone to bed, promising Noct they’d ‘catch up more tomorrow’, and they  _ would,  _ but that left him and Ignis. Alone. There wasn’t much unsaid between them, and he had the sinking feeling there was still a lot Ignis didn’t want to share with him. Noct thought that was fair, he  _ was  _ keeping a pretty big secret from him anyway, and bringing himself to say it aloud even while they were alone like this was… difficult.

 

He dragged his chair closer to Ignis’, wincing when it screeched against the concrete. Everyone probably heard that. Oh well.

 

“Hey. Specs.” Noct swallowed, watching a few people milling around Cindy’s lot in the distance.

 

“Mm?” He didn’t seem startled, like he was waiting for a question. He was probably waiting for a lot of questions, to be fair.

 

“Why do you think I didn’t get any older?” Noct gestured to himself out of habit, even though Ignis couldn’t see it. It was a compelling question, really, considering all his friends had aged and he was left in his twenty year old body for ten years. Damned crystal.

 

It was weird, though.

 

“I’m afraid I’m not well versed in the will of the Astrals, Noct,” he laughed to himself, turning his head so he would be looking at Noct, could he see him. “Perhaps they just thought it humorous.”

 

“Maybe.” He was close enough to lean into Ignis from here, close enough that he could take his hand, or just touch him. Gods, he wanted that. “Weird, though. You’re all… old. Wait. No, I mean, like-”

 

“Ten years wasn’t long enough for you to learn to keep your foot from your mouth, it seems.” He was smiling, but it looked so  _ sad.  _ Mournful. Like he knew exactly what would happen, like he  _ expected it.  _

 

“Duh. Hey,” he considered reaching out, and almost did for the briefest of moments, before putting his hand back down on the armrest. Maybe not. “Another question.”

 

“Of course.” 

 

“You know how, um, ten years ago,” - that was  _ friggin’ uncomfortable  _ to say aloud, by the way - “we had that, uh. Talk?”

 

“Specifics, Noct.” Maybe he didn’t remember. Maybe he was just  _ actually  _ unsure of what he was talking about. Maybe he was just being an asshole. Either way, it was too late to back out now without spouting an obvious lie that would lead to him telling the truth anyway.

 

“If you don’t remember…”

 

“I wouldn’t forget.”

 

_ Ah.  _ He stared at his boots, no worse for wear after ten years inside the crystal.

 

“You told me, um. Or, I told  _ you,  _ rather, I guess, that  _ I-kind-of-love-you? _ ”

 

Ignis waited long enough to reply that Noct was getting nervous, and he was somber when he spoke, “I remember.”

 

“Cool, cool. Just wondering.” He coughed into the back of his hand, looking back at the couple on the other side of the lot. They looked like they were preparing for something, probably going out to fight daemons, or maybe look for food. He wasn’t entirely sure how that worked nowadays but it couldn’t have been easy, or else-

 

“I couldn’t stop if I wanted to.”

 

“ _ Oh. _ ” That sounded way squeakier than he meant it to come out. Thanks. “I- um… me neither. Probably obvious, but. Y’know.”

 

“Always nice to hear.” Ignis was smiling at him again, more genuine this time. Noct wanted to kiss him. There wouldn’t be a problem with that, right? Just… 

 

His chair scraped against the concrete again and he moved even closer, twisting his hand in the collar of Ignis’ shirt. He got the hint and leaned in when Noct started to tug him forward, pausing right before their lips met.

 

“I missed you.” Noct barely heard him and he was hardly an inch away, but it was enough. He pushed forward, pressing his lips to Ignis’ maybe a bit harder than he’d intended but it was  _ nice,  _ he hadn’t felt this in such a long time and Ignis was so gentle when he kissed back that his heart squeezed. Ignis’ far hand found its way to Noct’s hair and wound into it, carefully holding his head while the other came up to cradle his cheek. 

 

Noct started to pull away and Ignis followed him, leaning over the edge of his chair. “Stay.”

 

He nodded, tilting his head for a better angle when Ignis became more insistent, the hand not fisted in his shirt coming up to cover the hand on his face. 

 

“I wanna, uh,” he pulled away just long enough to take a breath, “is there anywhere private around here?” The insinuation hung in the air between them, and Ignis left him with another lingering kiss before he gave him any type of response.

 

“Privacy is hard to come by nowadays.” Standing as he kissed Noct again, he stilled him with a hand to the shoulder. “I’ll be back.”

 

“Um.” He watched as Ignis easily navigated inside the caravan, which was kind of weird for Noct to see after the Ignis he’d left ten years ago, but he was glad he was able to do that much, at least. He still hadn’t tried his cooking. Noct almost expected to see Gladio and Prompto getting kicked out on their asses, but instead Ignis reemerged a moment later with something in his pocket.

 

“Come on.” He gestured for Noct to follow him and he almost asked  _ why  _ Ignis knew about this spot before he thought better of it. He really, really didn’t want to know.

 

“Not gonna carry me over the threshold?” It took him a second to catch up just because Ignis’ legs were so much longer than his, and when he did Ignis had an eyebrow raised.

 

“Would you like me to?” He held out his hands like he was offering, and Noct laughed a little under his breath. “There’s not much of a threshold to speak of, but I can certainly carry you.”

 

“You’re serious.”

 

“Indeed.”

 

Noct blinked at him, then started walking in the direction Ignis had led him. “No.”

 

“Are you quite sure?” Ignis got closer, and then his hand was at the small of his back and his lips on the shell of his ear. Noct shuddered, leaning into his palm. It sounded nice, maybe, but Noct wasn’t about to let people see him getting slammed against shit because Ignis wanted to carry him around.

 

“You won’t bump me into stuff?”

 

“I can’t promise you won’t get away without any bruises,” he said, right up against his ear. Noct’s knees went weak, and he almost stumbled up against Ignis without any help from, like, physics, or anything. 

 

“Gods,  _ fucking  _ damnit, okay.” He’d let Ignis carry him. Just because if he said any more shit like that his knees would go out and he’d fall all over the ground and probably break his nose. Or something. Maybe being carried just sounded nice, but Noct wasn’t about to admit to  _ that.  _

 

Ignis swept him up in one motion, and truthfully it was a little scary but also  _ so  _ impressive because he couldn’t lift Noct that easily  _ before.  _ Sure, he could lift Noct, and sure, he didn’t have a hard time with it, but this was just, like,  _ effortless.  _ He supposed ten years of daemon fighting would do that, but  _ still.  _ Holy shit.

 

He had this pleased look on his face when Noct looked up at him, and he took long strides that weren’t uncharacteristic of him, per se, but they were hurried in a way that said he was impatient and wanted to get this show on the Godsdamned road, already. He got kind of lost in it, to be honest, and didn’t even realize when Ignis sat him down in the middle of a lot of empty friggin’ cars.

 

“We’re not-” he looked around, like there must’ve been some secret place that Ignis was hiding from him and  _ not  _ a bunch of empty cars. “We’re not gonna have sex in an  _ abandoned car,  _ Ignis.” 

 

“I’m open to suggestions,” he kissed the side of Noct’s neck, walking him back until he was against the side of the nearest  _ freakin’ car.  _ “These are hardly abandoned, by the way.”

 

“That’s _ …  _ even worse.” Still, he tilted his head back and let Ignis manhandle him into some poor dude’s car. It was pretty nasty in here: bloodstains on the torn leather of the seats and trash all over the floor. At least it was a van, so there was a bit more room than there would've been otherwise. He spread his legs and dragged Ignis down on top of him, who slammed the door shut and went to work. “Jeez.”

 

“Mm?” He paused from where he was sucking on Noct’s neck, his lips coming off with a pop.

 

“You’re going  _ really  _ fast.” Did he sound awkward? He probably sounded awkward.

 

“Do you want to stop?” He pressed a lingering kiss to the spot on his neck where he’d been working on a bruise, “I’ve waited twenty years. I can wait a bit longer.”

 

“Twenty…” That math didn’t work. Usually Ignis knew better than this. “I’ve only been gone for ten.”

 

“I’m very well aware.” That meant that he. Hm. Had it really been that long? He leaned his neck back against Ignis’ mouth.

 

“I’ve always wanted you.” Noct closed his eyes, expecting more than just his breath, slow and humid on his skin. “Please.”  _ This is our last chance.  _ Ignis was above him in half a second, kissing him so hard he thought he might be trying to like, suck out his life force, or something. Which was  _ totally  _ sexy, by the way.

 

Getting out of his shirt was a group effort, but once it was off and on the floor beneath them (where it’d probably get sticky with whatever the fuck was down there, Noct did not want to know) he made an effort to push Ignis off. “Stay there.”

 

“May I ask why?” He sounded concerned. He had no reason to be concerned, really, considering the way Noct immediately went to the button of his pants. 

 

“Just… let me.” Noct didn’t have much experience in this regard, meaning he had none at all except with himself, so  _ maybe  _ he was a little rough when he shoved his hand down Ignis’ slacks.

 

“Straight to the point, hm?” Ignis fumbled for Noct’s face but found it quickly enough and brought him in for another kiss, groaning into his mouth when Noct took his dick in hand and squeezed around the shaft. “I hope you have a thorough plan.”

 

Noct grinned against his mouth. “Nope. Just gonna wing it.” The friction was rough against his palm, but he figured it was fine, he’d fix that in a second. 

 

“Of course you are.” He moved back until he was up against the far side of the seat, spreading his legs when Noct started to nudge them apart. “Do be careful then.”

 

“Duh.” It wasn’t like he was going to  _ bite it off,  _ or anything. “Who do you think I am?”

 

“Someone with absolutely no sexual experience.” 

 

“... Point taken.” Noct began kissing down his throat, but when he got to his collarbones he met a rough patch of skin and stopped. “What’s…”

 

“I hope you don’t mind.” There was a long scar going down from his left shoulder to his chest, and probably beyond that. “Couldn’t get out without a few scars, unfortunately.” He sounded self-conscious about it, like Noct wasn’t baring his giant, gnarly-ass back scar.

 

“No, it’s, uh.” He almost fell when he stopped bracing himself to bring his other hand up and trace the length of what he could see with his thumb, making Ignis shudder. “Does it hurt?”

 

“Not particularly.” 

 

That was all the encouragement he needed to drag his tongue up most of it, and he felt pretty smug when Ignis gasped. 

 

“How many more are there?” He was morbidly curious, and definitely beginning to edge his shirt up. He wanted to get straight to business, but if it affected Ignis like this he was  _ definitely  _ willing to look into it.

 

“At least a dozen.” Ignis took the hint and started unbuttoning his shirt, shifting uncomfortably in his seat. To be fair, Noct would be uncomfortable too if someone had his dick in their hand and was like, ogling his body.

 

“Holy  _ shit. _ ” Noct had never claimed he was into scarred men. He didn’t even know he was until just this second but  _ boy, was he ever.  _ “I’m just gonna. Just.” He followed the rest of the shoulder scar down to where it ended - about halfway down his torso, right under his left pec. Ignis’ cock twitched in his hand and he took that as good encouragement, finding the next scar that looked uncomfortably like a gunshot wound and sucking the skin into his mouth. Next to it was one that looked like a bite mark, and Noct wanted to cover it with one of his own, so he did. Ignis moaned - which was a  _ really  _ nice noise - and Noct could feel precum dripping down his hand, so he figured it was time to get on with it. 

 

Just going for it was, as he found out, not the best idea. He started by just taking his cock right into his mouth, and while that was a wonderful idea in  _ theory,  _ in practice the tip of his dick nudged right up against the back of his throat and oh Gods, now he was gagging. Okay. Maybe he’d try it again in a second. Or, like, never again. That would be ideal. 

 

Also? Precum? Fucking disgusting. If this was any indication of what his  _ actual  _ cum would taste like, Noct was  _ not  _ into that. He didn’t know what he thought it’d taste like but it certainly wasn’t  _ like that.  _

 

Ignis snickered above him, and ran his fingers through the hair at the top of his head.

 

“I’m glad you think this is funny.” 

 

“I’m sorry.” He was still laughing, though. Jeez. He was totally not sorry.

 

“If you keep laughing I’m not gonna suck you off.” The worst of threats, apparently, because Ignis put a hand to his mouth to stifle himself damn near immediately. “Better.” He tentatively licked the tip, careful not to stick it too far into his mouth out of fear of choking again, then at finding out how  _ that  _ worked, he began giving it long licks up the sides.

 

It took him a little bit of time to build up the courage to try again, and he certainly did go slower this time, but he still friggin’ choked. He pulled off, spit running down his chin, and looked up at Ignis.

 

“I don’t think I can do this,” Noct said, discontent with his inability to do even  _ this.  _ It seemed so straightforward in porn,  _ not  _ that he watched porn, but apparently it was significantly more difficult than it had appeared. When he... didn’t watch it.

 

“Would you like some assistance?” He replaced Noct’s hand with his own, and the sight of Ignis gripping his own cock like that made him shiver.

 

“Uh, how can you…” He'd be all for help, but he doubted there was much of a quick fix to this. “I don't think you can.”

 

Ignis sighed, spread his legs a bit wider, and gave himself a slow stroke. “Start with the tip. Careful of your teeth.” Noct stared at him incredulously, then shrugged, leaning forward and taking his instruction. It  _ was  _ a lot easier like this, with just the head in his mouth. He pressed his tongue to the underside and repressed a smile when Ignis inhaled shakily above him. “Once you've gotten used to that, you can-" Noct didn't bother to let him finish, instead sliding down as far as he could on his dick before his gag reflex kicked in.

 

“You don't have to take all of it.” His fingers worked through the hair at the nape of his neck, “Just focus on what you can.” Noct was  _ insistent,  _ though, and kept going until his throat was tightening up again. He fought through it as best as he could, and only stopped when he lost the ability to breathe. “Relax.”

 

He gagged again when he pulled off, which was never a pleasant feeling, but seeing the top half -  _ only the top half? -  _ of Ignis’ cock coated in his saliva definitely was. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

 

“Relax your throat.” The hand at the back of his neck crept forward until his thumb was pressing, ever so softly, into the front of his neck. “Try again, and-”   
  
“Yeah. No teeth. Got it.” He had half a mind to ask Ignis just how  _ he  _ knew this, but he wasn’t about to ask any questions he didn’t want the answers to. His jaw clicked when he opened his mouth again, and he repeated what he’d done before until he was at the point of gagging. 

 

“Now  _ relax,”  _ he ran his thumb down the tendons in Noct’s throat, “and-” he could take instruction well enough, thanks, and this was really hard but he would do it even if it killed him. He’d gotten farther this time than he had before, Ignis’ hand moving out of the way as he neared the base. “Good boy.”

 

That, along with his hair suddenly being tugged,  _ really  _ made him press his knees together.

 

“It’s helpful if you use your hand in accompaniment,” he said through shallow breaths, and if Noct listened close enough he  _ might’ve  _ been moaning. “Gods, Noct.” With that added bit of advice, he picked up a rhythm, not quite going as deep as he’d gone but going deep enough to make Ignis’ hand tighten in his hair. When he looked up his face was flushed and tilted back, and his lips were parted. 

 

Ignis started brushing the bangs from his face, holding them back with a fidgety hand. “Careful, Noct,” his hips were twitching and he could tell he was trying to keep still but it was  _ obviously  _ difficult, and along with the warning he was pretty sure what that meant. 

 

That begged the question: did he  _ really  _ want all that in his mouth? 

 

… Alright. Fine. Sure. It couldn’t be  _ that  _ bad, could it? Like… maybe a little gross, but nothing horrible, or else people wouldn’t do it. Obviously. That made sense.

 

He inhaled, slowly, then went down as far as he could without choking. If he did, Ignis wouldn’t mention it, and he doubt he even noticed because there was suddenly cum in his mouth and throat and  _ oh Gods, this was a bad idea, okay.  _

 

Ignis used his grip on Noct’s hair to pull him off once he’d finished, and in his struggle to swallow at least half of what was in his mouth he ended up spitting some of it down his chin. 

 

“I- uh.” Noct reached around for his discarded shirt, or anything really, to wipe his face. “I’m kind of a mess.” His voice was more hoarse than usual, but Noct supposed he should’ve expected that. 

 

Then, Ignis was kissing him again and Noct thought that was kind of gross, because  _ ew, his face,  _ but Ignis didn’t seem to mind so he supposed it was… probably fine. 

 

“You did a wonderful job.” 

 

“Th-” he coughed into his fist,  _ finally  _ found his shirt, and started rubbing down his face, “Thanks.” His chest kind of burned, and he didn’t want to think about what might’ve just gotten into his lungs. “Tried real hard.”

 

“I appreciate it.” Ignis was quick to work the front of his pants open, “tell me what you want.”

 

“Uh.” He didn’t really…  _ know  _ what he wanted. He just kind of wanted Ignis. “We don’t have any, like, lube or anything, do we?” 

 

“Noct,” he chastised, “as you should well know, I always come prepared.”

 

“...was that-” Holy shit.

  
“Perhaps.” He gave Noct a quick peck on the lips and then lifted his hips to get the  _ bottle of lube from his pocket, he was serious.  _ “Lean back.” Well, he wasn’t really in any position to  _ not  _ take any advice Ignis was willing to give, considering he’d just walked him through a Godsdamned blow job. He kicked his pants off as far as they’d go without getting his boots off, which Ignis noticed and took upon himself to take off. “Why are you still wearing these?”

 

“Why are  _ you? _ ” It was a good question. Ignis’ shoes were still securely on his feet. He did seem to realize something, though, and peeled his gloves off of his hands before he continued on Noct’s shoes.

 

“Fair point.” Ignis tossed his first boot into the front of the car (that was going to be a pain to find later) and got started on the other one. “Still, you should-” Noct had gotten his pants off at least around the side that had already been divested of his shoes, and had taken it upon himself to pull Ignis from what he was doing and down into a kiss.

 

“Hurry up.” His mouth still tasted bad; how Ignis could bear to kiss him at the moment was really beyond him. He worked Noct’s underwear off in very much the same fashion as his pants - being, moved just enough for access and hanging off his other leg - before leaning in to kiss a trail down his chest. Ignis flattened his tongue against one of Noct’s nipples, pinching the other with his forefinger and thumb. “Or, uh, take your time with that.” Ignis snorted, and then started sucking and, yes, okay, he liked that. Cool. “That’s good. That’s- um. Don’t stop.” When he leaned his head back against the armrest, he bumped against a discarded half-bottle of alcohol that he really didn't want to question. It didn't spill and Noct wasn't about to fuck with it, but-

 

Ignis was totally biting him. Like, with his teeth. Um. Well, it didn't  _ hurt  _ at least. Like, not at all, actually. Maybe it pinched, a little, but it wasn't enough for him to do anything other than whine and cup his hand over the back of Ignis’ neck.

 

The sudden cold air when Ignis pulled back was more than a little shocking, but his hand soon replaced his mouth as he switched to the other side. There was precum smeared all over his stomach and he moaned, arching upwards into Ignis’ mouth.

 

“Could you do something for me?” Ignis’ breath was hot and it made Noct squirm, but he managed to get out a nod. “Turn over.”

 

“Like, uh-” Noct scrabbled to sit up, jostling Ignis from his place on his chest. “Like, all fours?”

 

“I was thinking something along those lines, yes,” he kissed his collarbone then moved to brace himself so Noct could move. “It’ll help to move things along.”  _ Ignis would be able to feel his back.  _ The huge, gaping scar. Right down the center of his back. 

 

He’d seen it a dozen times, but him  _ feeling  _ it was way fuckin’ different and Noct didn’t know if he was entirely ready for that.

 

“My back,” he said, like that would say everything (and given Ignis’ facial expression, it kind of did). 

 

“Ah.” He kissed Noct, softer than he had before, and it tugged at his heartstrings. “You needn’t do anything that makes you uncomfortable, but,” he kissed his cheek, “there’s no part of you I don’t find absolutely breathtaking.”

 

“You’re kidding.” The worst part was that he was actually considering flipping his ass over right now. Why. That was so lame. That was so lame,  _ and  _ his face was probably bright red, so there was  _ that. _

 

“I swear.” He brushed his lips over Noct’s, “I love you, Noct.”

 

“You- um.” Ignis smiled, and Noct  _ knew  _ he was blushing all the way down to his Godsdamned feet. “Right. Right.” He turned his head, which wasn’t really comfortable considering how he was laying down, but it was better than looking at Ignis right now, “Haah, um. Wow.” He kissed Ignis, using the hand on the back of his neck to pull him in and keep him there. “Alright. Okay. Um, give me a minute?” Ignis nodded against his mouth, then broke free of Noct’s grip to sit back on his heels.

 

“Take your time.” He guided Noct’s knees over his shoulders, lifting his lower back up from the seats. “While you think,” he trailed off, voice quiet, then licked up the dip in the muscle of his inner thigh. He got to the very inside, right where his groin and leg met, and left a kiss there, trailing them down to his ass. His hands were on his lower back, holding him up so his spine was bent and his legs had to spread to not end up ramming into the ceiling. 

 

Noct didn’t know what he expected, but it was not Ignis pressing his tongue flat against his ass.

 

“Fuck,” Noct moaned and dug his heels into Ignis’ shoulders when he started to push in. “Gods, I’m,” he lost the good angle when he arched upwards, forcing Ignis to follow his hips with his mouth.

 

“Hold yourself here,” it sounded close enough to a demand that it had Noct’s dick twitching against his stomach.

 

“‘Kay.” He could do that. Probably. Ignis left him hanging in air with little other than his core and arm strength, so he  _ really  _ hoped he wouldn’t take more than a second. Ignis shuffled around underneath him, and he heard a bottle cap pop, then there was a thumb tugging at his rim to match his tongue. It was slick so he’d probably managed to snag some lube, and if he tried hard enough at this point his thumb would probably slip right in. The palm of his other hand was hot and just as slippery as the first, smack dab in the center of his lower back, which Noct was thankful for because his arms were  _ not  _ happy with his current weight distribution situation.

 

“C’mon, just…” he urged his hips forward. He wanted something inside, even if it was his tongue, or just-  _ anything. “ _ Ig- _ nis.”  _

 

He felt his breath hitch and figured he'd consider that much a victory. 

 

“You’re going to need to relax.” The tip of his finger was circling his hole, and if Noct wasn’t in such a precarious position he’d push back on it.

 

“Wha-” he couldn’t get any more relaxed without the very likely result of his ass dropping back on the seat, “I  _ am  _ relaxed.” 

 

Ignis gave him a slow lick and Noct would like to take this moment to point out how thankful he was he’d showered as soon as he forked over the money for the caravan. “Not enough, it seems.” He dropped Noct down enough that he could see more than just his forehead and hair, “I’m not going to hurt you.”

 

“I know. I trust you, I just,” his body  _ had  _ been… frozen? Hibernating? For ten years. He kind of felt like no one had touched him ever before in his life at the moment and so  _ maybe  _ he’d tensed up at the more shocking touches.

 

“I’ll be careful.”

 

“I  _ know,  _ jeez,” he said, and gasped when Ignis tried again and got his finger in to… he wanted to say the second knuckle? It wasn’t a  _ lot  _ a lot, but it was enough to keep Noct from whining for more for a hot minute. “ _ Hoooly  _ shit.” He pressed in further, until his whole finger was inside, and then he curled it inside of him. His tongue followed, opening him up even wider. He started thrusting shallowly, just enough to get Noct open enough for two fingers, and  _ that  _ was a lot.

 

He was pretty sure the noise he made when Ignis rubbed his fingers into his prostate wasn’t natural, or even human, but it was  _ totally  _ justified, okay? He wanted more inside of him  _ right now  _ doing  _ exactly  _ what Ignis was doing. 

 

Carefully, just like he’d promised, he scissored his fingers on the way out and it wasn’t long before he could add a third. “You’re doing well,” he commented, turning his head to kiss a spot on Noct’s inner thigh. “Almost there.” He twisted his fingers and spread them out, and Noct’s knees tried to press together (in vain, because they just bumped against the ceiling instead), so he gripped the edge of the seat and started to tug the leather.

 

Ignis licked around his rim once, then pulled out his fingers and replaced them with his tongue. This wasn't stretching him any - or at least he didn't  _ think  _ so - but Gods, it felt nice. He reached out for Ignis’ knees and found them easily, digging his nails into the fabric of his (why was he still wearing these?) pants.

 

“Is there something you're trying to tell me, Noct?” 

 

_ I'm going to cum if you keep this up and I want to do it with your cock inside of me. “ _ Yeah,” he licked his lips and looked down, “I want you.”

 

Ignis brought him down, slowly, and stopped Noct with a hand on his hip when he went to turn over. 

 

“You don't need to.”

 

“I wanna do it.” He shook Ignis’ hand off and turned over, leaning his forehead against the armrest. “Please.”

 

His hands came hesitantly, still damp, feather light over the curve of his spine. Noct had to keep himself from shuddering when his lips followed, carefully moving their way up his back until he could feel Ignis’ cock against his thigh. He skirted around his scar briefly, only leaving it alone long enough for Noct to get used to it before he kissed it dead center, right where it ran deepest. Noct would have had more time to be embarrassed if he wasn’t so entranced by the dull feeling of Ignis kissing him through a thick layer of skin, the way his tongue traced the branching scars and then onto the unharmed bits of his back.

 

It wasn’t arousing, exactly - he could hardly feel anything but his hands, steady on his hips, and he didn’t exactly like being so exposed like this - but the fact that he wasn’t disgusted by his scar, even to the point of putting his mouth on it, was incredible. Noct himself didn’t even like it, had never accepted it as any part of himself, but Ignis  _ did.  _

 

“Love you,” Noct said, voice shaking as Ignis began to guide himself in, his mouth still present on his shoulder.

 

“And I you,” he slid in easily, he’d probably lubed himself up when Noct wasn’t paying attention (and he really wasn’t paying much attention to anything except the feeling of being stretched wide open, so) and used the single handed grip on his hips to pull him back. Noct could feel Ignis’ body against his ass when he’d bottomed out, and his heart felt like it’d jumped up into his throat when he started to move. “Is this fine?”

 

“This is,” his throat was tight, “it’s  _ so  _ fine.” Better than fine, really. He was being opened up in the  _ best  _ possible way, in a way he’d been waiting for for  _ so  _ long (even though Ignis had to wait longer, but he was making up for that now, thank you very much) to have him like this. “Like, it's so good, it's  _ so- _ " he yelped when Ignis thrusted in roughly, bracing himself with a forearm on the window. “Yeah. Okay. Keep doing that, keep-" he cut himself off with a moan when Ignis did just that, and he could feel him smiling against the back of his neck.

 

He set a pace there, which was great but also terrible because Noct totally couldn't keep up with him, and  _ maybe  _ his head slammed right into the Godsdamned window on a particularly hard thrust.

 

“ _ Son of a-" _

 

_ “ _ Noct?” Ignis was quick to lean back, and his only comfort through the pain of having his head thumped against glass was that Ignis also definitely bumped into the ceiling of the car. “Damn,” he mumbled, beneath his breath, and then reached out for his head. It hurt and he'd  _ definitely  _ get a knot where he'd bumped it, but he had priorities higher on the list right now.

 

Mainly, taking care of the problem in between his legs.

 

“My head,” he explained, and upon receiving a thoughtful hum from Ignis he was promptly dragged down so his face and chest were flat against the seat.

 

“I apologize.” He kissed Noct’s shoulder and then began sucking on the skin, which he  _ guessed  _ would suffice. “This should go smoother.”

 

“Probably,” he agreed, and when Ignis started moving again it was slower and  _ so _ much deeper, making his stomach tense and his nails dig into his palms. 

 

He kept angling himself differently, and Noct  _ knew  _ what he was looking for, but it took him long enough to find it that they both sounded a bit impatient when he finally did. 

 

“Oh, okay, wow,” this leather was gross and smelled bad and he was pretty sure he was drooling on it which was terrible but Ignis was fucking him  _ just right,  _ slow and deep and brushing right up against his prostate so he  _ really  _ could not find it in himself to mind. He was trying to be quiet with a hand slapped over his mouth, but Ignis bit his shoulder just as he thrusted in and that was it, it was game over, _ everyone  _ probably heard that. “I want to, um,” his body felt hot, and it was  _ probably  _ time to think about what exactly was about to go down. “I wanna see you.”

 

Ignis wordlessly eased up, and Noct put an arm around his neck, twisting around so he could kiss him. It was way different with Ignis’ breath hot against his mouth, and his thighs burned and shook from the strain of being so close to release so soon. The hand on his hip felt across his skin and took hold of his cock and at that point he was essentially done for, and he was totally right, staring into Ignis’ face made it  _ so  _ much better.

 

“Noct,” holy shit, okay, his name should not have this effect on him, “darling, should I,”  _ that was worse. _

 

“If you pull out I will  _ literally  _ murder you.”

 

Ignis laughed as well as he could laugh on the brink of cumming, “Of course.” He squeezed the base of his dick and Noct was gone, his brain was broken and all he was vaguely aware of was Ignis moaning against his mouth and slow, careful movements of his hips. 

 

Ignis’ cum face? Totally not cute. It  _ was  _ cute, he supposed, in the way that he loved him and everything he did was cute, but from a purely aesthetic standpoint it kind of just looked like he was about to sneeze. He would’ve laughed at him if he didn’t know he probably looked the exact same a second ago,  _ and  _ if he weren’t so hyper aware of everything right now, including what, exactly, was filling his ass.

 

He waited until he pulled out to turn so he was facing him completely and then kissed him, their lips barely brushing together between their collective heavy breathing.

 

“How’s your head?” He felt around until his hand was in Noct’s hair, prodding right against the part that’d been hit.

 

“Really?” Noct couldn’t help but look down at him incredulously, even though he couldn’t see it. “ _ That’s  _ the first thing you say.”

 

“We don’t want you concussed, now, do we?” He leaned up to kiss the crown of Noct’s hair, “we can inspect it more back at the caravan if it bothers you  _ that  _ much.”

 

“Right.” He didn’t want to stop looking at him, just for a moment, so he fumbled around until he found Ignis’ hand and laced their fingers together. “Hey.”

 

“Hello.”

 

He brought their hands up to his mouth and kissed Ignis’ knuckles. They were scarred to hell and there was a bruise that Noct hadn’t noticed before, but  _ obviously,  _ they got the job done. “I love you.”

 

“So you  _ weren’t  _ just saying that in the throes of ecstasy?” He hummed, “interesting.”

 

“I-” he frowned. “I give you the worst blowjob, possibly ever, and these are the thanks I get?”

 

“I wouldn’t say it was the  _ worst. _ ”

 

“That’s… reassuring.” He laid his head back against the seat, and yeah, he totally drooled on it. Awesome. There were probably worse things in the material, though, which he wasn’t totally comfortable with but this wasn’t  _ his  _ car, so, like...

 

Ignis patted his thigh, and he was suddenly made very aware of how much nasty shit was on his body right now. Like, all over his body. His chest, and his stomach, and inside of him, and  _ how the hell were they gonna get back to the caravan to shower like this.  _   
  


“Let’s get you cleaned up.” He didn’t want to move, though.

 

“How are we gonna… y’know. Get back?” 

 

Ignis looked like he was thinking very hard about something, then, “I could carry you.”

 

“Naked.”

 

Raising an eyebrow, he felt around Noct’s leg until he located his pants, still hanging off his boot,  _ still  _ snugly attached to his foot. “You have pants. Your shirt is… somewhere.” He looked just as clueless as Noct felt.

 

They’d figure it out.

 

Probably.

 

He hoped.

**Author's Note:**

> LMAO so... back to working on longfic For Me, see y'all in 50 years
> 
> here's my [twitter,](http://www.twitter.com/lGN1S) or if you are so inclined, my [commission information!](http://www.makeela.tumblr.com/commissions)


End file.
